


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, BDSM Scene, Bottom Choi Minho, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub Play, Dramedy, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Showbusiness, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Taemin, Taemin-centric, Work In Progress, minho-centric, sub minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Minho/Everyone, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"You look tired hyung."

Minho looked up at Taemin and gave the young a bittersweet smile in return."I could say the same to you Minnie."He replied and Taemin gave a forced smile of his own."Hyung please,don't call me that anymore."He complained,but there was no bite in his voice,just exhaustion."I'm an adult now."


End file.
